This invention relates to an apparatus for sharpening a writing instrument, e.g. pencils, in particular, such an apparatus which may be driven by electricity.
Electrically operable pencil sharpeners have been made available for a long time. In most such electric pencil sharpeners, a motor is provided for driving a cutting element, e.g. a helical cutter or a razor cutter, to sharpen the end of a pencil inserted into a hole of the sharpener. In order to insert the pencil into the hole of the sharpener, the pencil has to be positioned in a vertical orientation. This is not comfortable to use.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for sharpening a writing instrument in which the aforesaid shortcoming is mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and general public.
According to the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for sharpening a writing instrument, including a body member and a base member, said body member being adapted to receive said writing instrument for sharpening, said base member having a bottom surface adapted to support said apparatus on a surface, wherein said body member is positionable relative to said base member in a first configuration and at least a second configuration, wherein when said body member is positioned relative to said base member in said first configuration, a longitudinal axis of said body member and an axis substantially perpendicular to said bottom surface of said base member subtend a first angle, and when said body member is positioned relative to said base member in said second configuration, said longitudinal axis of said body member and said axis substantially perpendicular to said bottom surface of said base member subtend a second angle which differs from said first angle.